We are attempting to improve computerized tomography by a new approach which permits maximal use of the spatial resolution attainable with X-rays. Tests are being carried out on thinly sliced breast tissue. The results are expected to lead to the design of X-ray diagnostic equipment with potential for early tumor detection.